


Leonard & Jim

by MaxWrite



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-14
Updated: 2009-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxWrite/pseuds/MaxWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard and Jim were drawn to each other from the very beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leonard & Jim

"I may throw up on you."

Jim blinked at the stubbly, wild-eyed stranger who had sat next to him. "Um... I think these things are pretty safe."

"Don't pander to me, kid."

The stranger just started talking. He went on about a lot of things, mostly all the horribleness that might befall them once they left solid ground. Jim stared at the man in disbelief. Who did this guy think he was?

Oh, wait. He'd said he was a doctor a moment ago, hadn't he? Typical. He probably thought he knew everything.

"– Andorian Shingles. See if you're still so relaxed when your _eyeballs_ are bleeding."

 _What?_ Jim thought. It took everything he had not to smile. He examined the stranger's face. He would've been attractive if he hadn't looked completely insane. He had nice eyes; hazel-green. And thick, shiny, dark hair. And the cutest little pointed nose that didn't seem to belong on the face of such a big man, but that somehow worked on him. Unfortunately, he had the crazy eyes going, complete with crazy eyebrow, and with his unshaven face he looked kind of homeless. He babbled on and on, something about the dark silence of space. He seemed completely terrified of the very place where Starfleet was located. Jim informed him of this while watching him unscrew the top on a flask he'd produced from nowhere.

"Yeah, well," said the stranger, sounding a little calmer, "I got nowhere else to go. Wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce. All I got left is my bones."

Ah. So he was running away from something as well. This, Jim understood.

Jim also understood alcohol, which the stranger was now offering him. Jim eyed the flask uncertainly. As paranoid about dying as this guy was, Jim decided he probably wasn't hiding anything poisonous on his person.

"Jim Kirk," said Jim, accepting the flask.

"McCoy," said the stranger. "Leonard McCoy."

Jim nodded at him and smiled for the first time. McCoy gave him a nod and a little quirk of his crazy eyebrow. His expression had softened and, as homeless as he still looked, Jim decided that he was indeed very attractive... in a bat-shit insane kind of way. Jim took a swig from the flask and passed it back to him.

"So, what's your story, kid?" asked McCoy.

"Me?" Jim shrugged. "Nothing spectacular. Wayward youth. Rebel without a cause. That kinda thing."

"Hmph. You're one of those. Think Starfleet's gonna pull up your socks for you? Make you fly right?"

"No. Think it might be a good way to prove a lotta people wrong, though."

McCoy arched his crazy eyebrow at him.

"I can pull up my own socks, thanks."

"So you say."

Jim snorted and laughed sardonically. "You don't even know me, man, and you're already judging me."

"Don't start the pity party so early, kid. I just got here. This ain't about you. I judge everybody."

"I see. Well... I think the only person who never underestimated me was my mother. But she was almost never around. Off-planet a lot. Got left alone with her boyfriend all the time and he was a piece of work, to say the least."

"No father?"

"Nah. Dead."

Jim wondered why he'd just said that. He had no reason to confide in this person.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that," said McCoy, his gruff voice low and soft. Jim met his eyes. The crazy eyebrow had relaxed.

"I don't know why I just told you all that. You don't wanna hear that shit."

McCoy shrugged. "No, carry on. Nice to hear someone complain about something besides me for a change."

McCoy drank from his flask and then passed it back to Jim. Jim took it with a nod of thanks. Maybe this guy wasn't so crazy after all.

 

* * *

Jim Kirk was a fucking lunatic.

Anything that breathed near him seemed to be fair game to either get punched or fucked. Leonard was rather grateful he fit into the latter category.

"She still won't tell me her name," said Jim as Leonard followed him into their dark dorm room. "Can you believe that, Bones?"

"Yes," said Leonard.

"Oh, shit!" Jim exclaimed and Leonard heard him stumble. He rolled his eyes.

"Lights, sixty percent," he said and the room was illuminated. Jim was on the floor, on his stomach, his feet propped up on a large pile of laundry.

"I told you not to leave that there," said Leonard.

"It just jumped out at me. I swear."

Leonard went and helped Jim to his feet. "You know, maybe if you hadn't gotten so shit-faced at the bar, you'd be able to avoid the miraculous jumping laundry pile."

"Oh, this from the guy who offered me booze eight seconds after we met. And anyway, you drank as much as I did tonight."

"And, amazingly, I've managed to keep my balance."

Jim grinned at Leonard and draped his arms about his neck, putting at least half his weight on Leonard's shoulders. Leonard stumbled, quickly took hold of Jim's waist and steadied him.

"You love me like this, I know you do," said Jim. "I'm all pliable and easily _used_."

"Yeah, but it gets a bit creepy when you pass out on me. Don't do that, by the way."

Leonard dragged Jim over to Jim's bed and tried to drop him down on it, but Jim wouldn't let him go and ended up pulling Leonard down with him.

 _"Ooph!"_ Leonard grunted as he landed directly on top of Jim.

"Why, hellooo thar, Dr. Bones," said Jim, grinning like an idiot. His pretty blue eyes twinkled blearily up at Leonard.

"Juvenile," Leonard grumbled. Jim pushed his hips up against him and Leonard felt the blooming hardness between Jim's legs. Jim sighed at the friction and his hot, boozy breath wafted over Leonard's face.

"Kiss me," Jim whispered. Leonard was tempted to leave him lying here like this, hard and ready, just to teach him a lesson about getting this plastered, but Jim's lips were so full and soft and inviting. He was the kind of gorgeously perfect individual that Leonard had never fit in with. Not until now. Not until Jim. He'd practically bitten Jim's head off when they'd first met, but Jim had barely batted an eyelash. Leonard had been disheveled and probably looked a little crazy, but Jim hadn't cared. He'd even introduced himself first. The fact that Jim was still friends with him a year later, hadn't bailed on him like everybody else, was a testament to Jim's character... or to his masochism. Either way, Leonard liked him.

Well, Leonard supposed Jim had had enough people disappear on him to know how shitty it was.

Jim had closed his eyes and was pursing his lips like a drunk fish, making little kissy noises. Leonard had to smile.

"I'm just your last resort, am I?" said Leonard. "Struck out at the bar, but you've always got me to fall back on."

"Oh, shut the fuck up, you," Jim said playfully, his eyes all sleepy, his hips starting a slow, sensual grind against Leonard. "You're perfect, Bones. You're exactly what I need right now." Jim proceeded to pull Leonard's shirt up and drag his nails up and down his back. Leonard shivered at the light touch and pushed against him too. Jim kissed him again, and the hunger with which he did so, the noises Jim made, sent pulses of pleasure through Leonard's body. Jim always put on a good show. He was a master showman. Leonard imagined he was like this with all his lovers, uninhibited and overly vocal. What Leonard didn't understand was why Jim insisted on continuing to put on this particular show for him. Leonard wasn't going anywhere and Jim knew it. There was no longer any need to try to flatter Leonard with all these theatrics.

But Jim did it anyway. When Leonard got Jim's cock out and worked it over with his mouth and his tongue and just the right amount of teeth for Jim's liking, Jim moaned and groaned and gripped Leonard's hair and arched up off the bed and panted and sang Leonard's praises as he spilled into Leonard's mouth.

"Fuck, Bonesy. Yeah, god, you're so fucking good, you're such a sexy fucking son of a... FUCK! H'oh, Jesus!"

Leonard wished he could say that all he wanted to do in moments like this was roll his eyes. But truth be told, the words turned him on. He loved them. He loved the way Jim looked writhing on the bed before him. He told himself he wasn't really falling for it, because he knew exactly what Jim was doing, but damn, it was a beautiful show. Until Jim, Bones had forgotten what it was like to be with such a responsive lover. It did things to him he didn't like, made him feel things, made him want to respond in kind. Leonard was not okay with that. He kept his mouth busy just to avoid any embarrassing noises.

He took his mouth off Jim as Jim became too sensitive to stand it. Leonard wiped his mouth, slid up next to him and flopped over onto his back.

"Oh, fuck, you're so good at that," Jim panted. He looked over at Leonard and smiled his dopey, drunken smile. "I know you don't wanna talk about her, but damn, your wife was a lucky girl, having a man with a mouth like yours."

Leonard snorted. "Tell that to her."

"Aww." Jim rolled toward him and draped an arm over him. His gaze was soft and dreamy. "She didn't deserve you."

"Ah, jeez."

"I'm serious. I love you, man."

"You're drunk."

"So, what? It's all about the love, baby!" Jim exclaimed with a huge grin. Leonard was thankful that these sorts of outbursts only happened when Jim drank and he was even more thankful that his own alcohol tolerance was higher than Jim's was.

"Now, then," said Jim, the sensuality returning to his voice and eyes. "Let's take care of you, shall we?"

Jim slinked down his body and settled between his legs. When he'd got Leonard's pants unfastened and got his rigid cock in his hand, he looked up at Leonard with a twinkle in his eyes and murmured, "I warn you though –"

"– you may throw up on me?" Leonard guessed. Jim always said that when he got shit-faced. Leonard rather liked it, actually, liked that Jim _remembered_.

Jim grinned and winked. "We need to put that in our wedding vows."

Leonard snorted again and put his head back as Jim finally took him in his mouth.

 

* * *

"What's wrong with you now?" Jim groaned as he eased himself down onto the bed in his newly-designated quarters. Every muscle he had was now rebelling; running from giant, man-eating snow monsters was no easy task.

"I can't believe you," Bones grumbled as he followed Jim into his bedroom, rummaging around in a medical kit.

"What? What'd I do now?"

"Getting yourself kicked off of the ship? What were you thinking?"

"Getting kicked out was not my intention," Jim said sensibly.

"Oh, well, pardon me. My mistake. You went about it so expertly, I just assumed. Hold still."

"Wha – OW!"

Bones delivered a quick, efficient hypospray to the neck. Jim glared up at him.

"That oughta take care of the rash. Where the hell did you get that anyway?"

"I don't know," Jim muttered as he rubbed his neck. "Ask Mr. Scott. You shoulda seen all the junk he had in that outpost he was marooned in. I coulda picked up anything."

"Well, you should be fine now."

"Thanks. Hey, I couldn't help but notice you _not_ sticking up for me while Spock was banishing my ass."

"What was I supposed to do?" asked Bones as he began putting things back into the med kit. "You'd attacked two officers, Jim. That's serious business. This isn't a bar, it's the fucking Enterprise. Besides... I may have mentioned to the Pointy-Eared Bastard that kicking you off the ship might not have been the smartest course of action."

Bones mumbled this last statement. Jim cocked his head at him. "You did?"

"Yes."

"What'd you say?"

"Never you mind what I said."

Jim would have to ask Spock about that conversation. He made a mental note to do so when they were all out of harm's way. For now, he gazed at Bones's profile and let his eyes wander down his body.

"You leavin'?" Jim asked, his voice much softer now.

"Yes. Unless you've got more medical issues that need attention."

Jim smirked. "No, Trigger, I think I'll be okay. You just keep that hypo where I can see it. But you don't have to go so soon, do you?"

Bones straightened up and frowned down at Jim. "I know that tone of voice."

"Well, you should by now. Been enough years, hasn't it? Damn, you look good in that blue shirt."

"Now's hardly the time, Jim."

"What, it'll only take a few minutes."

"Oh, believe me, I know. No, Jim. I have to get back to the med bay, and you've got to stay out of trouble."

"Well, there's one sure-fire way to make sure I do." Jim wiggled his eyebrows at him, reached out and touched Bones's hand. He gently caressed it and received an exaggerated eye-roll from Bones.

"Come on," Jim urged. "Please? I'll make you feel real good, I promise. Let you get right to fucking me without any prelims."

Bones sighed and his expression softened. "I like the prelims, Jim. That's not the point."

Jim let go of Bones's hand and quickly unfastened his pants. He watched Bones watching him as he spread his legs and pulled himself out. He sat back on his hands and just let his dick stick out, pointing right at Bones. Bones's resolve was visibly crumbling as he eyed Jim's cock.

The med kit ended up on the floor and Bones ended up on Jim. Jim welcomed him with open arms and legs and let Bones do as he pleased. Bones nibbled on his nipples, taking each nub in his mouth, administering a good nip and then laving at them with his tongue to soothe them. He moved down Jim's body, helped him out of his pants and underwear, buried his face between Jim's legs and lapped hungrily at his balls and the sensitive little area just underneath them. Jim groaned and squirmed and showed Bones exactly how much he loved it. He wanted Bones to see, wanted him to know what he did to him.

Jim knew Bones didn't really believe him. Bones thought he was just playing, was just a big ham who liked to show off. Jim supposed he couldn't blame Bones for his skepticism. He'd been burned enough times in life to know not to trust so easily, not even after years of knowing a person. Jim understood that. Jim had lived it too.

He made Bones undress completely. He wanted to see that magnificent body of his. Jim openly appreciated it, blatantly stared, his desire evident in his eyes, which earned a sigh of exasperation from Bones.

"Laying it on a bit thick today, aren't you?" he asked.

"You think I'm bullshitting here?" asked Jim, also naked and currently burrowing into his own asshole with three of his fingers, preparing himself for Bones. "I'm not, you know."

"Whatever." Bones slicked his cock with lube. "You ready?"

Jim removed his fingers, flipped over and got up on all fours. Bones slid into his waiting heat and Jim groaned with pleasure.

"Oh god, that's so good," Jim panted as Bones began to fuck him. Jim meant every word he spoke. With anyone else, the words were just encouragement, just something to keep his partner's ego happy. With Bones, things were different. Bones seemed to open some kind of floodgate inside Jim, the one he kept tightly locked for fear of what might spill out, all the various icky, emotional things that no one needed to see. Jim couldn't hide that stuff from Bones. He never could. He'd decided long ago that he was okay with that. Bones never judged him. Bones didn't even believe him.

Bones was pounding into him, making their skin slap together, gripping Jim's hips so hard, Jim knew he was going to leave bruises. Jim wanted that, wanted to carry that evidence of their relationship around with him for the next several days. Jim let Bones see how much he liked it, arching, rocking his hips and moaning freely. He didn't let himself be submissive often, but he naturally yielded to this man. It didn't feel odd or like he was giving up his power. It felt just right.

"Wanna face you," Jim panted. "Stop, let me turn over."

There was something achy deep inside Jim that wasn't being appeased by doggy style. They switched positions and Jim wrapped his arms around Bones as Bones slid back into him.

"That's better," Jim whispered as Bones began to move. "Can see your gorgeous face now."

"Please," Bones said breathlessly. "Not now." He got his thrusts back up to speed and shut his eyes.

"God, you're gorgeous," Jim whispered.

"Stop it," Bones growled and he buried his face in Jim's neck. Jim knew he was trying to hide. He supposed there was something a little achy and needy inside Bones as well, but Bones didn't want to feel it. Well, Jim wasn't in the mood to let him hide.

"Do you know how much I love this? How much I love having you inside me like this? I love it when you fuck me, Bones. Your dick is so huge, you're so fucking hot." Jim breathed these words into Bones's ear while he nipped and licked at it. Jim was rewarded with a little grunt from Bones that he knew Bones hadn't been able to keep down. This happened from time to time. Bones did his best to keep quiet during sex, as though he was afraid of letting something out, but sometimes he failed.

Jim stepped up his efforts, using his muscles to raise his ass up to meet Bones's thrusts, matching his rhythm, making hot, hard noises right into Bones's ear, trying to coax out whatever it was Bones insisted on hiding. And it was working; more noises came out of Bones as he neared climax.

"Come inside me," Jim urged. "I want it inside me."

"Jim," Bones gasped, pumping into him hard. Bones said no other words, just dissolved into meaningless noises again, but he needn't have said anything else anyway. That soft utterance of Jim's name was enough to tear right down into Jim's chest and claw at his heart. Bones never moaned his name during sex, rarely said anything during that wasn't an instruction or criticism. Jim was slowly wearing him down.

"Bones," Jim panted. "Fuck. Oh, god. I love you. Fuck, I fucking love you."

Bones's thrusts became erratic as he shuddered and his body spilled into Jim's. Jim didn't expect Bones to return the sentiment. It was fine; Jim knew Bones loved him in his own way. The fact that Bones hadn't jumped up and run away screaming was good enough.

Bones's body finally relaxed and he immediately pulled out and rolled off Jim. Jim lowered his legs and looked over at Bones, who was staring at the ceiling, catching his breath. Jim immediately knew something was wrong.

"Want me to finish you off?" Bones asked in a quiet voice, still not looking at Jim.

"If you want to. What's wrong with you?"

Bones shook his head. "You shouldn't say things like that when we're fucking."

"Things like what?"

Bones finally looked at him and his expression was deadly serious. "You know what."

"Oh, the... You mean the 'I love you' thing?"

"Yes!"

Jim chuckled. "What, that bothered you? I've said that to you before."

"Not during."

"Yes, during."

"Not _sober_ during."

"Ah. Well... okay, but what difference does it make?"

"Makes a helluva lotta difference," Bones grumbled as he sat up, stood and started getting dressed. Jim sat up too.

"What, you think I don't mean it when I'm drunk?"

"It's just different. And you know damn well it's different, otherwise it wouldn't have taken you this long to say it to me without having to have a few several drinks first."

Well, Jim couldn't argue with him there. "So, what exactly are you freaking out about? Is it that it's a little too real for you when we're naked and there's no booze involved, or is it that I took this long to say it to you sober?"

Bones shook his head in frustration and didn't answer. "I've gotta go."

"Bones, come on. Where are you going?"

"To do my job, which is what I should've been doing this entire time instead of dicking around in here with you." Bones got his uniform back on, grabbed his med kit and stalked off.

 

* * *

They'd succeeded. Jim and Spock had gone off to fight Romulans and they might not have come back, but they'd done it and returned safely, and it was all Leonard could to keep himself from running into Jim's arms in the Transporter room, rather than going to Pike's aid like he was supposed to.

What was the last thing Leonard had said to Jim before he'd left? Nothing good, Leonard knows that much. Something snarky, he reckoned. Fuck. Jim might have died on a Romulan ship with the damned Hobgoblin, and the last thing Leonard had said to him was some stupid, smartass comment. God.

 _This_ was why Leonard hated space. Well, one of the many reasons. People you cared about went off to save the fucking universe, and they didn't come back again. And you went on living the rest of your life knowing that you _could_ have said so much but never did. You could have not done certain things, you could have been less of an asshole. Coulda, shoulda, woulda.

But Jim had returned. And now that they were alone in Jim's shiny new captain's quarters, Leonard knew exactly what he needed to say to him.

"Listen, I... I'm sorry about earlier," Leonard mumbled.

"Earlier when? When you freaked out about the 'I love you' thing and took off on me?"

Leonard looked down sheepishly. "Yeah, that."

Jim shrugged. "I expected it. I hoped maybe you and I might've finally gotten past that, but I guess not. I guess you're still too... damaged or whatever."

Leonard sighed and stepped closer. "Yeah, I'm scared, all right? I'm fucking terrified. That shouldn't come as a shock to you."

Jim cocked his head, his eyes seeming to pierce right into Leonard. "Terrified of what, exactly? Loving me? Me loving you? What?"

Leonard searched his eyes. "How do you love me, Jim? What are we talkin' here, friendship love or something else? Because friendship love doesn't get confessed during sex."

"Well, that's probably true. But most friends don't fuck."

And there it was. The elephant in the room had finally been addressed.

"Jim," Leonard began quietly. What he was about to say had to be said. They were on a starship and could have both died today. Life was too damn short. He wished his nerves would calm the fuck down.

Leonard cleared his throat and said, "I... I could be with you. I mean, _really_ be with you."

Jim's reaction wasn't anything Leonard could immediately decipher. The smile started in his eyes, just a hint of a twinkle that expanded into a full-blown grin and then a giggle. Jim shook his head and even snorted a little.

"And now you're laughing at me," Leonard said.

"No, no, dude, I'm not, I'm not," Jim insisted, stepping close and patting Leonard's arms. He then pulled Leonard into a tight hug. "I'm not, I swear. It's just a little crazy to actually hear you say that."

"You know, I'm kind of laying my heart on the table here. I'd appreciate a little less levity, if you don't mind."

"I know, man," said Jim as he rubbed Leonard's back. "I know. I'm sorry. I'm just... tickled."

 _'Tickled'_ was a word Jim had never used before.

"This is a good reaction, then?" asked Leonard.

"Very good."

Jim pulled back, cupped Leonard's face and looked into his eyes. "I could never hide from you," he said softly. "Never. The moment you first sat next to me and started in with all your conspiracy-theory-dooms-day bullshit, I wanted to spill my guts to you. All that stuff I say to you during sex; I mean that shit, man. I mean every word. You just bring it out of me. I know you never believed any of it, but I'm asking you to try to now. You... you _do_ things to me. You make me sincere."

Leonard believed him. He suspected the fact that they were both fully clothed and completely sober added weight and realness to Jim's words.

"I make you sincere," Leonard echoed.

"Yeah. It's weird. Frankly, I think you've got powers."

Leonard had to smile. Jim grinned and hugged him again. Leonard embraced him and hung on fiercely.

"Coulda lost you today," he whispered.

"We all coulda died today," said Jim.

"And that would've been a shame. Because I never would've gotten to tell you... that I love you... Dammit." Leonard squeezed his eyes shut. He would not cry. He was not a crier. Why did being in this man's arms reduce him to infancy sometimes?

Jim loosened his grip and looked at him. Leonard took a deep, calming breath, trying to keep his emotions off his face.

"I love you too," Jim whispered.

"All right, so we love each other. Great. Now what?"

"Well, you said you could really be with me. Let's give that a shot."

"You can do that?" Leonard asked skeptically. "You can be in a... in a..."

"Relationship?"

"Yeah, one of those."

Jim laughed. "You can't even _say_ relationship, and you're doubting _me_?"

"Hey, I'm still a little skittish. I've been cheated on before."

Jim's expression became more serious. "Hey. If we decide to do this, then I'm doing it. I don't half-ass things. You know that."

Leonard nodded, conceding the point. "You're right, you don't. You just don't seem the relationship type."

"Never dated the right person. I met the right person, though. 'Bout three years ago. He sat next to me and told me we were all gonna die and stuff, charmed the pants right off me."

Leonard chuckled. "You're an ass."

"And he called me an ass a lot and used me for hypospray target practice. I mean, come on, how do you say no to that?"

Leonard glanced down shyly for a moment. No one but Jim Kirk could make him blush. Leonard supposed he was okay with that. He met Jim's eyes again. "The moment I first sat next to you, huh?"

"Hell, yeah. You had me at 'I may throw up on you'."

Leonard smiled and leaned in to kiss Jim. The kiss was slow and sweet and when Jim emitted a soft little noise, almost like a sigh, Leonard made an answering noise. He hadn't done it on purpose. It had just come out. Jim did that to him. And Leonard decided he was okay with that.

END


End file.
